


Maybe This Time

by HalfASlug



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug
Summary: Hardy sees Ellie tomorrow.





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set after s3e8.  
> This was a) written in 30 minutes on my phone mid-train journey and b) dedicated to a bunch of people currently in a London bar. Hey, guys!

The next day, he went into work and she was there. Just like she promised.  
  
Except it wasn't a promise. Not really.  
  
That was just how things were now. They showed up to work in the mornings. Took turns buying the coffee. The other inevitably started the first argument of the day.  
  
It wasn't much, this routine they had made for themselves, but it was theirs.   
  
He went home to Daisy in the evenings. She grumbled about him being late but microwaved whatever dinner she had left for him. Regardless of whether what was on the plate looked appetising or not, he ate it without complaint. He did it all for her after all and he knew now that she was proud of him. When she grinned at him, the food tasted better than any restaurant.  
  
Some men would see his life and think he was stuck in a rut. Bored. Waiting life out until he retired. Destined to spend the last of his days in a hospital bed, hoping his family could spare the time to visit. Counting down.  
  
Hardy thought these men were fucking idiots.  
  
He had fought tooth and nail for every scrap of this life. The safe, boring and truly wonderful life he rejoiced in every day.

For years he had no future, let alone anyone to share it with or a place to call home. Now, he had it all and he could feel the joy burning in his chest whenever he remembered.  
  
At night though, sometimes, he wondered if there was even more to have or if he was being greedy. After all, it was a miracle he was even alive.  
  
He rolled his head over on the pillow to the empty space beside him. The expanse of sheets reminded him of what he once had. What he ruined with his negligence.   
  
He had made mistakes. Only a fool wouldn't admit it. But he knew mistakes only became regrets if he didn't learn from them.  
  
The next day, she asked him to the pub after work. Just like she did every Friday.  
  
Except this time he accepted.  
  
That was how things were now. They went to the pub. He bought the first round. She insisted on slipping the money into his trouser pocket when he wasn't looking.   
  
It wasn't much, but it was enough to encourage him to kiss her on the walk home.  
  
She held him close and Hardy knew he wasn't greedy, but exceedingly lucky, and this time he was ready for it.


End file.
